


Ужасная, но не совсем, неделя Барри

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди от G до PG-13. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop, goodguy!Harrison Wells, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Барри была очень напряжённая неделя. Похоже, людей в Централ-Сити надо просто постоянно спасать, криминалистические отчёты никогда не заканчиваются, а его влюблённость в доктора Уэллса стала достоянием Айрис





	Ужасная, но не совсем, неделя Барри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barry's Pretty Terrible Yet Not So Bad Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188280) by [protos_metazu_ison (larkspyt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspyt/pseuds/protos_metazu_ison). 



> да, это очередная АУ, где Гаррисон Уэллс просто Гаррисон Уэллс

Воскресенье. Ограбление банка, три разбойных нападения и стычка с текущим “заклятым” метаврагом. Барри уснул быстрее, чем коснулся головой подушки, и, проснувшись следующим утром, осознал, что проспал будильник на целый час.  
  
Понедельник. Просроченный рапорты по трём разным местам преступления, пожар в многоквартирном доме и, наконец-то, поимка того докучливого мета, который плевался огнём. Барри даже не помнил, как переоделся в пижаму. В этот раз он проснулся спустя три четверти часа после будильника, сыпля проклятиями, поскольку всё ещё слышал голос доктора Уэллса из своего сна.  
  
"Не стоит волноваться, — говорил этот голос. — Я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать".  
  
Барри зарылся лицом в подушку.  
  
Однажды он сможет проснуться вовремя, не тратя свою суперскорость на то, чтобы избежать гнева капитана Сингха. Однажды он сможет перестать разрываться, лавируя между дневной работой в полицейском управлении и ответственностью в качестве местного супергероя Централ-Сити. Однажды, если ему повезёт, он сможет придти в СТАР Лабс не чувствуя, как замирает сердце при виде улыбки Гаррисона Уэллса и от его «А, мистер Аллен, вы очень вовремя.»  
  
_— Мечтай-мечтай_ , — пробурчал голос в его голове. Барри задвинул его куда подальше.  


 

***

  
  
Пожар был быстро потушен, и половина здания осталась незатронута. Лишь один пострадавший выказал желание общаться с полицией.  
  
— Я видела это. Красное размытое пятно. Оно вынесло мою дочь из огня сюда и пропало. Кажется, я видела нечто, — рассказала вымотанная женщина с растрёпанными волосами, баюкая на руках ребёнка. — Нет, я ничем не надышалась. Оно спасло мою дочь. Зачем мне об этом врать?  


 

***

  
  
Вторник. Барри уже был на полпути до работы, когда Циско перенаправил его в дом на окраине города из-за трёх заложников, удерживаемых серийным убийцей, которого полиция уговаривала сдаться.  
  
— Думаю, кто-то нарывается на неприятности, — сказал он во время бургерного ужина в СТАР Лабс, потому что Джо был в засаде. — Уже не помню, когда последний раз выпадал день, чтобы мне не надо было никого спасать от не мета-проблем.  
  
— Возможно, люди сейчас слишком рассеяны. Праздники на носу, — заметила Кейтлин.  
  
— Если я снова опоздаю на работу, капитан Сингх урежет мне зарплату.  
  
— Тебе стоит потребовать зарплату с доктора Уэллса, — предложил Циско. — Сколько нынче почасовая за супергеройство?  
  
Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Отличная попытка, но единственный знакомый нам другой герой — это Стрела, и у Оливера собственная корпорация.  
  
— Интересно, сколько Супергёрл получает на своей дневной работе? Как думаешь, ей идут проценты за каждое опубликованное фото?  
  
— И это мне тоже не годится, — обломал его Барри. — Никто не знает о моём существовании, помнишь?  
  
— Неправда. Айрис сказала, что на форумах о теории заговоров пишут о размытом красном пятне. Конечно, пока что самая популярная теория — это погодный мираж, но если хочешь сохранить своё существование в тайне, тебе стоит быть осторожнее, — посоветовала Кейтлин.  
  
— И на этом мне пора идти, — Барри поднялся и выкинул упаковку от своего Биг-Белли бургера в корзину.  
  
— Но доктор Уэллс ещё не вернулся со встречи. Я уверена, что он захочет поблагодарить тебя, что принёс ему ужин.  
  
Классический чизбургер с дополнительным кетчупом, картошка фри и кола так и стояли нетронутыми на столе.  
  
Барри помотал головой.  
  
— Я абсолютно вымотан. Думаю, мне пора в постельку.  


 

***

  
  
— У меня в витрине стёкла повылетали, — рассказывал владелец парикмахерской. — И не только у меня — по всей улице! И прямо перед этим была эта красная вспышка, а через пять минут по телевизору сказали, что тот серийный убийца уже под стражей, а с заложниками всё в порядке. Совпадение? Вы меня за дурака держите?  


 

***

  
  
Честно говоря, Барри избегал доктора Уэллса уже больше недели. Он бы не вынес встречи с ним лицом к лицу — не после того, как подслушал, о чём они с Джо разговаривали.  
  
Барри понимал, что Джо хотел как лучше, когда предостерегал доктора Уэллса, чтобы тот не вздумал воспользоваться расположением Барри. В конце концов, Барри восхищался Гаррисоном Уэллсом с тех пор, как впервые прочёл его книгу. Он собирался прервать их и напомнить Джо, что ему уже двадцать пят лет, и, спасибо, конечно, но он может сам о себе позаботиться. Но потом доктор Уэллс сказал: «Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, детектив Уэст, но не стоит волноваться об этом. Я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать…»  
  
Он мог не иметь ввиду ничего такого, но… Барри уже с месяц глядел на него сквозь призму влюблённости, так что слышать подобное было... больно.  
  
Уязвлённое эго Барри пыталось уверять, что раз Гаррисон Уэллс не заинтересован, то это исключительно проблема Гаррисона Уэллса. Не такой уж он и замечательный.  
  
Но на самом деле — ДА.  
  
Доктор Уэллс опубликовал свою первую статью в тринадцать лет, а к двадцати пяти возглавил исследования тёмной материи. Это его ум стоял за ускорителем частиц, и пусть даже машина взорвалась, научные расчёты были идеальны. Несчастный случай стоил доктору Уэллсу ног, но благодаря собственному упорству и огромному количеству физиотерапии он смог снова ходить. Обычно Гаррисон Уэллс сохранял спокойствие и отрешённость, но всякий раз, когда он начинал говорить о будущем человечества и о том, что ему может дать наука, Барри превращался в желе от вида этих пылающих глаз.  
  
Его хриплый голос звучал в ухе Барри, когда тот патрулировал город. Он всегда был первым, кто говорил: «Ты можешь это сделать», когда Барри сталкивался с трудным противником. «Я знаю, что ты сможешь. Беги, Барри,  _беги_ ».  
  
Пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах, Барри попытался держаться подальше от доктора Уэллса, но единственное, чего он достиг, так это того, что стал думать о нём ещё больше. И из-за этого Айрис что-то заподозрила и потчевала Барри кофе и улыбками, пока он всё ей не рассказал.  
  
— Ох, Барри, — сказала она и обняла его. — Я думала, ты просто фанатеешь по нему. Когда это изменилось?  
  
Барри всё ещё помнил точный момент. Любимый момент его воспоминаний.  
  
Они были в подвале СТАР Лабс, только-только закончили с поглощающим электричество мета, и Барри хотел извиниться перед доктором Уэллсом за кое-какие брошенные сгоряча обвинения. Но доктор Уэллс отмахнулся от извинений. «Вы правы. Я не очень люблю людей, — сказал он, — но я беспокоюсь о вас.»  
  
Разве мог Барри не обрести надежду, когда такой замечательный человек, тысячу раз сам себя в автобиографии называвший колючим и нелюдимым, говорит такое?  
  
— И что же мне делать? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Расскажи ему о своих чувствах и скажи, что поймёшь, если он не заинтересован. Просто пройди этот этап. В твоей жизни обязательно ещё появится кто-то особенный, твоя вторая половинка, — сказала Айрис.  
  
— Звучит до ужаса резонно.  
  
На этом разговор закончился, потому что парой секунд позже официантка нашла спрятанную за цветочным горшком бомбу. Барри выхватил её из-под носа девушки и зашвырнул в реку подальше от города. Когда бомба взорвалась, даже звук был едва слышен. К сожалению, никто не знал, кто заложил бомбу, так как камеры в Джиттерс сняли для профилактики.  


 

***

  
  
— В один момент бомба была прямо передо мной и вдруг её уже не было там, — поведала официантка. — Я клянусь, что не выдумала её. Клиент в синей толстовке тоже её видел. Что случилось? Вжух, и бомба исчезла. Не надо на меня так смотреть. Конечно, её не сдуло ветром. Я думаю, это та самая городская легенда. Красная полоса. А как ещё вы можете это объяснить?  


 

***

  
  
Среда. Автобус занесло на льду. Барри перенёс две дюжины пассажиров и водителя на соседнюю улицу, и успел запрыгнуть за руль до того как автобус врезался в маникюрный салон.  
  
— Ты довольно метко пошутила, что люди в преддверии праздников стали более рассеянными, Кейтлин, — сказал он, возвращаясь в СТАР Лабс после патрулирования, чтобы снять костюм. — Не понимаю, как они могли не заметить такой большой обледенелый участок дороги.  
  
— Мистер Аллен, — поприветствовал его сидящий за пультом доктор Уэллс, — какой приятный сюрприз. У меня ощущение, что я не видел вас довольно долго.  
  
Барри попытался не наслаждаться нотками восхищения в голосе доктора Уэллса и тем, как привлекательно выглядит его улыбка.  
  
— Учитывая, что вы часами не вылезаете из Меркьюри Лабс, а Барри пропадает в патрулях, вы двое расходитесь как корабли в ночи, — заметила Кейтлин.  
  
Вспомнив совет Айрис, Барри собрался с духом.  
  
— Доктор Уэллс, мне нужно кое о чём поговорить с вами.  
  
— Конечно, Барри. О чём? Хотя, нет. Придержи эту мысль, — сказал доктор Уэллс, потому что в лабораторию вошла Тина МакГи. — Я обещался пообедать с доктором МакГи, но буду рад встретиться с тобой позже, если ты не против.  
  
Барри кивнул.  
  
— Как насчёт в шесть в Джиттерс? Айрис устроит нам скидку.  
  
И будет служить моральной поддержкой, но доктору Уэллсу об этом знать не обязательно.  
  
В половину шестого доктор Уэллс позвонил Барри, чтобы отменить встречу, потому что он “задерживается в Меркьюри Лабс, консультируя по последнему проекту Тины МакГи, и хотел бы уточнить, не могли бы ли они перенести разговор завтра на завтрак”.  


 

***

  
  
— Это был человек, — сказал полиции один из пассажиров автобуса.  
  
Стоящая рядом женщина кивнула.  
  
— Он забегал внутрь, забирая нас одного за другим. А в следующий момент мы стояли на улице, и до нас донёсся звук аварии. Мы даже не представляли, что это автобус врезался.  
  
— Я знаю, то, что мы говорим, звучит невероятно, но клянусь, это всё сделал один человек. Один парень. Мелькающий туда-сюда.  
  
— Это Полоса, — сказал парень в толстовке. — Вы все видели его, да? Красная Полоса.  
  
Больше половины всё ещё находящихся в шоке пассажиров кивнули.  
  
Детектив Джо Уэст подавил вздох и закрыл блокнот.  


 

***

  
  
Четверг. Завтрак в доктором Уэллсом так и не случился, потому что Джо ворвался в СТАР Лабс, потрясая газетой.  
  
— Я так и знал, что это случится.  
  
Происшествие с автобусом было на первой странице, как и рассказы нескольких свидетелей о том, что их спасла та самая красная полоса, о которой все сплетничают уже несколько недель. На третьей странице была отдельная колонка с догадками, что же такое красная полоса на самом деле — провидение Божье или очередной супер-пришелец вроде Супермена? На четвёртой странице оказалась дискуссия на тему, каково жить в том же городе, что и сверхсущество — с положительными и отрицательными аргументами. Пятая на примере Готэма и Старлинг-сити рассказывала читателям об опасностях, связанных с обитанием народного мстителя пососедству. На шестой заливали, как люди могут отреагировать, если узнают, что у их любимого есть сверхспособности.  
  
Циско отбросил газету, будто она обжигала.  
  
— Это похоже на таблоидные дрязги, которых мы так пытались избежать.  
  
— Тебе надо унять героизм, если хочешь, чтобы твоё существование оставалось в секрете, Барри, — сказал Джо.  
  
— Барри не виноват, — сказала Кейтлин. — На этой неделе у нас было больше инцидентов, не связанных с мета-людьми, чем за предыдущие три вместе взятые. Как будто люди проснулись утром, и у всех одновременно засорился унитаз. — Чем дольше она говорила, тем шире становились её глаза. — Вы же не думаете, что кто-то делает это нарочно, нет?  
  
— Делает что? Пытается убить людей в Централ-Сити серией случайных происшествий? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Нет. Думаю, Кейтлин намекает на нечто более зловещее, — сощурился доктор Уэллс. — Кто-то пытается вытащить тебя на свет.  
  
— Зачем? Несмотря на утверждения с пятой страницы, я не Стрела или Бэтмен. Я не разношу город, борясь с главами мафии. Люди не должны сердиться на меня за то, что я их спасаю из горящих зданий.  
  
— Может и так, но чего бы этот человек ни добивался в отношении тебя, можешь быть уверен, что это что-то плохое, — сказал Джо.  
  
— Я думаю, что мы слишком строго на это смотрим. Мы даже не уверены, что кто-то действительно хочет меня достать, — сказал Барри. — Насколько нам известно, людям действительно нужно просто чаще прочищать сантехнику.  
  
Вечером того же дня поезд сошёл с рельс. Почти все пассажиры, оказавшиеся на зелёном поле рядом с железнодорожными путями, сообщили полиции, что их перенесли так быстро, что они ничего не видели.  
  
Уставшая журналистка пропустила ошибку, когда печатала репортаж, так что на следующее утро вместо того, чтобы сообщить своим читателям, что пассажиры поезда были спасены в один миг, в заголовках стояло: «Спасены Вспышкой».  


 

***

  
  
Когда Айрис поставила перед Барри кружку с кофе, утренняя толпа в Джиттерс уже рассосалась. Барри сидел, обхватив голову руками.  
  
— Вселенная издевается надо мной.  
  
— Не буду спорить на этот счёт, у меня и так всего двадцать минут на перерыв, — заметила Айрис. — Есть что-то ещё, что ты хочешь мне рассказать?  
  
Барри отхлебнул принесённый ею кофе и нахмурился.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Чёрный кофе и немного эспрессо. Называется «Флэш», — с улыбкой ответила Айрис. Барри снова уронил голову на руки и застонал. Айрис похлопала его по руке. — Расскажи, как всё прошло с доктором Уэллсом.  
  
— Так и не поговорил с ним. Я собирался, но случилось  _всё это_.  
  
— Чем дольше ты откладываешь, тем меньше вероятность, что это вообще произойдёт.  
  
— Я же не специально откладываю. Я хочу ему сказать. Хочу покончить с этим. Да мне даже смотреть на него и думать о том, что надо всё это рассказать, уже тяжело. И вот, как только я набрался храбрости, мне немедленно пришлось нестись через весь город, чтобы снимать кошку с дерева. А когда я закончил со спасением кошки и вернулся, он уже опять ушёл в Меркьюри Лабс помогать доктору МакГи, — пожаловался Барри.  
  
— А что насчёт неё? Они встречаются?  
  
У Барри защемило сердце.  
  
— Не думаю. Она давно знает доктора Уэллса и была близким другом его жены.  
  
— Он когда-нибудь упоминал о своей жене?  
  
— Тесс Морган? Нет. Не то чтобы тема была под запретом, но… мы просто не говорим о ней, — Барри безрадостно улыбнулся. — Может, именно поэтому он даже не рассматривает меня в этом плане. Я-то ни разу не Тесс Морган.  
  
— Барри, не надо. Такие мысли делу не помогут. — Айрис погладила его по руке. — Знаешь что, думаю, нам нужно подкрепление.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Увидишь, — сверкнула глазами Айрис, и несмотря на то, что Барри не имел ни малейшего понятия, что она задумала, ему почему-то стало легче.  


 

***

  
  
Пятница. Барри работал на месте убийства, когда Кейтлин сообщила о человеке, висящем на волоске от смерти на сломанной пожарной лестнице в пяти кварталах от него. Стоило ему сорваться снимать этого человека, Циско сообщил о банде, только что ограбившей банк, подстрелив в процессе двоих полицейских, и теперь покидающей место преступления на тойоте.  
  
Едва он закончил с грабителями и доставил полицейских в больницу, как настало время школьников, пойманных в ловушку свалившимся на них во время экскурсии подъёмным краном.  
  
— Ребята, что происходит? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Это преследователь, — ответил Циско. — Он готовит тебе какую-то западню и устраивает множество инцидентов, чтобы ты распылял силы.  
  
— У меня плохое предчувствие, Барри, — сказал Кейтлин. — Думаю, нам следует позвонить доктору Уэллсу.  
  
— Мы можем позвонить ему, когда я закончу со школьниками.  
  
— С которыми? — хмыкнул Циско. — Начальная школа в трёх улицах от тебя — в огне.  
  
Барри затребовал направление и сменил курс на школу. У ребят под краном было какое-то время. У горящего здания — не было.  
  
По дороге в школе Барри обогнал две пожарные машины. Большая часть преподавателей и учеников стояла на поле, с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как мечется пламя. Барри ворвался через главный вход и напряг слух, пытаясь расслышать крики или кашель. Он расчистил второй этаж и часть вестибюля и вынес четырёх поварих и тренера.  
  
Когда Барри прорвался на самый верхний этаж здания, он обнаружил класс в тридцать четыре ученика и единственного учителя, который выглядел так, будто через секунду потеряет сознание от вдыхаемого дыма.  
  
— Держитесь ниже, дети, — прокашлял учитель. — Дышите осторожнее.  
  
Барри велел себе не паниковать. Он же самый быстрый человек на Земле. Он может это сделать.  
  
И он принялся методично их выносить наружу. Дети были маленькие, и некоторых из них он выносил сразу по двое, мелькая вверх-вниз по лестнице, которая с каждым мгновением всё сильнее прогорала.  
  
Не обращая внимания на жжение в лёгких, он сосредоточился на весе каждого ребенка, которого спасал. Подхватил последнюю девочку и ускользнул с ней, когда здание уже обрушивалось, несмотря на усилия пожарных. Но как только он отпустил её, то услышал громкий треск и увидел поднимающееся вдалеке облако пыли. Дети под краном!  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул Барри. Он упал набок, голова кружилась от угарного газа и истощения.  
  
— Барри? Барри! — раздался голос Кейтлин в наушнике. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Дети. Кран, — прохрипел он.  
  
— Они в порядке. Мы позвонили Джо, они с Эдди вовремя организовали людей. Дети в безопасности, — сообщил Циско.  
  
Барри постучал по наушнику, отключая связь, слишком вымотанный, чтобы разговаривать или кричать от облегчения. Он и не заметил, что все на поле, все, кто был у школы, включая пожарных, смотрели на него.  
  
Девочка уставилась на него круглыми глазами.  
  
— Папа постоянно повторяет, что газета врёт, но там всё правда, да? Это вы всех спасаете, — сказала она. — Вы — Вспышка.  
  
Барри не знал, что ответить. Он попытался сглотнуть, но во рту было сухо как в пустыне.  
  
За спиной раздались осторожные медленные хлопки. К ним присоединились другие, и ещё, и ещё. Их становилось всё больше, и они ускорялись и усиливались, и вот уже аплодировали все, кто был на поле.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что ты делаешь, — сказал учитель.  
  
Всё ещё не находя слов, Барри кивнул и сбежал.  


 

***

  
  
— О чём ты думал?! — доктор Уэллс редко повышал голос, но когда он это делал, всем хотелось спрятаться. — Когда несколько месяцев назад мы обсуждали помощь людям Централ-Сити, о чём мы договорились? Что мы делаем всё вместе. И что в итоге? Ты бегаешь в одиночестве, несмотря на то, что Циско сказал тебе, что это скорее всего ловушка.  
  
— Там школа горела. Что по вашему мнению мне надо было сделать? Вернуться в СТАР Лабс обсуждать стратегию?  
  
— Я ожидал, что ты свяжешься со мной или с Джо. И позвать на помощь, не дожидаясь, пока начнёшь терять сознание. Ты взрослый человек, Барри. Мы недавно говорили о том, что кто-то охотится за тобой, и сегодня ты почти попал им в руки.  
  
— Но ведь всё кончилось хорошо. Мы всех спасли.  
  
— Но какой ценой, Барри? Ты  _раскрылся_. — Доктор Уэллс запустил руку в волосы. — Завтра к этому времени все в Централ-Сити будут знать, что среди них есть мститель со сверхспособностями. Начиная с этого момента каждая победа и каждая трагедия будет на твоём счету. Изначально именно по этой причине мы хотели сохранить твоё существование в тайне. Или ты уже забыл об этом?  
  
Щёки Барри вспыхнули.  
  
Доктор МакГи была с доктором Уэллсом, когда Циско связался с ним, и теперь стояла прямо у двери в комнату. Дверь была звуконепроницаемой, так что она не слышала ни слова из их разговора, но зато прекрасно видела, какой суровый разнос устроил Барри доктор Уэллс.  
  
День был достаточно плохим и без того, и последнее, что было надо Барри, это унижение в присутствии женщины, которую доктор Уэллс, по всей вероятности, предпочитает ему. Так что когда тот сказал: «Мы хотим защитить тебя. Как это сделать, если ты не позволяешь нам?», — Барри выпалил: «Ну так не лезьте!»  
  
— Барри! — воскликнула Кейтлин.  
  
— Барри, — начал Циско, но что хорошо в обладании суперскоростью, так это то, что никто не может остановить тебя, если ты хочешь уйти.  


 

***

  
  
Джо заказал вечером пиццу, потому что видел, что у Барри плохое настроение, и тот не хочет об этом говорить. К сожалению, Айрис тоже была дома, а значит, едва Джо покинет диван, она будет его допекать.  
  
— Слушай, давай не сегодня? — попросил Барри. — Я действительно не хочу об этом думать.  
  
— Ну, ты можешь не хотеть этого, но ты больше не единственный, кто в этом участвует, — сказала Айрис. В дверь позвонили. Барри вскинул брови — кто бы мог прийти в такое время? Айрис кивнула на дверь:   
  
— Иди открывай  
  
За дверью обнаружились Циско и Кейтлин.  
  
— Ребята, вы здесь зачем? — удивился Барри  
  
— Мы волновались о тебе с того момента, как ты сбежал, — признался Циско.  
  
— И мы позвонили Айрис, — сказала Кейтлин.  
  
— Это моё подкрепление, — сообщила Айрис. — Я пыталась помочь тебе самостоятельно, но очевидно, что тебе надо больше поддержки, чем могу обеспечить я одна. Ты был честен со мной, и я ценю это. Уверена, что Кейтлин и Циско тоже оценят.  
  
Барри прикрыл лицо руками и застонал в ладони. Вынесение его сердечных проблем на общее обозрение было последним, что он мог ожидать.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать нам что угодно, Барри, — сказала Кейтлин, когда они расположились в гостиной. Циско ободряюще кивнул.  
  
Барри умоляюще посмотрел на Айрис, но та скрестила руки на груди и пожала плечами. Окончательно сникнув, Барри вздохнул.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Я… — Он запнулся и начал заново. — Я влюбился в доктора Уэллса, и мне надо понять, как его разлюбить.  
  
Кейтлин и Циско ошарашенно застыли.  
  
— Из всех сорока трёх вариантов развития событий, — в итоге проговорил Циско, — этот я выбрал бы последним.  
  
Барри недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
  
— Ты придумал ещё сорок две теории?  
  
— Да. И эта — сорок третья.  
  
— Почему? Тебе сложно представить, что меня может заинтересовать кто-то, — Барри покрутил кистью, — мужского пола?  
  
— Сильно старше, — в тот же момент сказали хором Циско и Кейтлин.  
  
Барри с негодованием выпрямился.  
  
— Вы о чём вообще? Доктор Уэллс умный и благородный человек, и даже если он не самый приятный в общении, но он заботится обо всех нас как только может…  
  
Циско истерично заржал.  
  
— Кейтлин, беги, пока он не забил нам голову автобиографией доктора Уэллса.  
  
— Это не смешно, Циско, — осадила его Кейтлин, хотя уголки её губ тоже дёрнулись в улыбке. — Барри попросил у нас помощи.  
  
— Скорее, вашей поддержки, — сказала Айрис. — Слушайте, я кое-что придумала.  
  
— Нет. Совершенно точно нет, — заявил Барри час спустя. — Я только что накричал на него и сбежал. Я не могу вернуться и просить его об этом. Ни в коем случае. Нет, Айрис. Я сказал нет. Видишь мою ногу — я отсюда никуда не сдвинусь. Видишь? Это моя нога, и она не двигается. Айрис? Айрис!  


 

***

  
  
Суббота. Когда Барри явился в СТАР Лабс, там было пусто. На мгновение он подумал, что Бог ответил на его молитвы, и доктор Уэллс не проверял почту, но стоило ему развернуться, чтобы уйти, как он увидел высокую фигуру, вытянувшуюся вдоль косяка — совсем так, как в начале множества его фантазий. Барри встряхнулся. Так невовремя.  
  
— Должен признать: после того, что вы устроили вчера вечером, я был удивлён, увидев ваше письмо, — сказал доктор Уэллс.  
  
—  _Я_  устроил? Не я первым разорался.  
  
Из колонок зазвучала медленная джазовая мелодия. Брови доктора Уэллса поползли вверх, и Барри покраснел. Освещение потускнело.  
  
— Так, Циско, хорош. Выключи музыку, — попросил Барри, но джаз и не думал утихать. — Кейтлин, заставь его выключить. Это и так уже слишком неловко.  
  
Джаз всё звучал.  
  
— Обещаю, что не буду с ним спорить, — сказал Барри. Музыка резко прекратилась, а свет вернулся в норму.  
  
К чести доктора Уэллса, он только хмыкнул.  
  
— Я и не знал, что освещение можно приглушить. Итак, ради чего всё это, Барри?  
  
— Почему вы это делаете? То зовёте меня по имени, то «мистер Аллен».  
  
— Я не замечал, — тот выглядел ошеломлённым этим. — Это беспокоит тебя?  
  
— У меня от этого голова кругом идёт.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Мне сложнее отказаться от вас, когда вы зовёте меня по имени. Я не могу это объяснить, но это так. — Барри нахмурился. — Я понимаю, это не то, чего вы ожидали, да? Я пытался разубедить себя, но это не сработало. Я уважал вас так долго, и вы намного лучше, чем я ожидал. А потом две недели назад я услышал, как вы сказали Джо, что ему не стоит волноваться, потому что вы никогда не попытаетесь со мной… ничего.  
  
Барри изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы его смятение не отразилось на лице, и смотрел себе под ноги, чтобы не видеть в выражении лице доктора Уэллса отторжения, если оно там появится.  
  
— Мне надо было рассказать вам, — сказал Барри, — так что теперь вы можете сказать мне, что не заинтересованы, и тогда я смогу жить дальше. И всё между нами вернётся в норму.  
  
— В норму? У нас с тобой никогда ничего не было «нормальным», — с досадой произнёс доктор Уэллс, и Барри поднял голову. Не было на этом лице никакого отторжения. Только боль. — Мне тоже нелегко. Вряд ли ты представляешь, на что это похоже — испытывать трепетные чувства к кому-то почти вдвое младшему. К кому-то почти непобедимому, но всё ещё способному истекать кровью и испытывать боль. — Доктор Уэллс сжал руки в кулаки и отвёл взгляд. — Каждый раз когда я посылаю тебя рисковать, я чувствую, что меня разрывает изнутри, и это при условии, что я стараюсь игнорировать свои чувства к тебе. Представь, что было бы, начни я им потакать.  
  
Барри снова обрёл голос.  
  
— О чём вы? То есть, мне и пробовать не стоило? Вы мне не позволите?  
  
— Пожалуйста, пойми. Не надо усугублять то, что уже есть между нами. Я… Я потерял Тесс. Я не хочу обретать тебя только для того, чтобы тоже потерять.  
  
Пугающе уязвимое выражение медленно уходило с лица доктора Уэллса.  
  
— Это нечестно, — сказал Барри. — Вы не можете признаться, что что-то чувствуете ко мне, а потом просто сдать назад.  
  
Слишком поздно. Доктор Уэллс уже снова взял себя в руки.  
  
— Простите, что накричал на вас.  
  
— Доктор Уэллс…  
  
— Нет, мистер Аллен. Мы закончили.  
  
Барри был благодарен за повисшую после ухода доктора Уэллса тишину. Несмотря на знание, что по ту сторону тишины было молчаливое сочувствие Кейтлин и Циско, в одиночестве было проще переживать о своём разбитом сердце.  


 

***

  
  
В субботу не было гражданских происшествий. Не надо было унимать разбойников или участвовать в полицейских погонях. Никаких ограблений, никаких поножовщин в переулках, никаких аварий. Все согласились с тем, что преследователь замышляет что-то большое, но это вряд ли случится сегодня вечером. Поэтому когда около полуночи Барри услышал о взрыве на клеевом заводе, он даже не заподозрил ничего.  
  
Если верить полицейскому сканеру, взрыв бомбы обрушил главный вход, заперев внутри пятерых рабочих. Пришлось постараться, чтобы пробраться внутрь. Спасибо на том, что все пятеро мужчин были вместе в комнате отдыха.  
  
— Флэш! Благодарение богу, ты здесь, — сказал один из них.  
  
— Поблагодарите позже, — осадил его Барри.  
  
Когда он уже вынес пятого мужчину наружу и был готов уйти, тот же мужчина спросил:  
  
— Погоди, а как же Маршалл?  
  
— Я думал, вас там всего пятеро.  
  
— Нет. Маршалл отправился проверять чаны. Тебе стоит вернуться и вытащить его.  
  
Барри сорвался с места ещё до того, как мужчина закончил говорить. Он заглядывал в каждую комнату на своём пути и звал Маршалла. В конце концов он услышал как кто-то кричит «Помогите». Ускорившись, Барри метнулся на звук и увидел склонившуюся над пультом управления фигуру в синей толстовке. «Помогите!» — повторила фигура.  
  
— Маршалл? — спросил Барри, нахмурившись.  
  
Фигура выпрямилась, и к Барри повернулось ухмыляющееся лицо. Он узнал спасённого из школы учителя. Прежде, чем Барри успел среагировать, тот вдавил кнопку на пульте.  
  
Два огромных чана по обе стороны от Барри опрокинулись, и их содержимое вылилось на него. Это была густая тяжёлая масса, липкая как патока, и от неё некуда было увернуться. Барри рванулся вверх, и ему удалось освободить голову и вдохнуть, но больше ничего он сделать не смог — через секунду клей застыл, намертво прихватив его.  
  
Мужчина похлопал бак по боку.  
  
— Сильнейший цианакрилат, какой только делают в этом городе. Даже промышленным феном тебя будут целый час выковыривать.  
  
— Вы — тот школьный учитель, — пробормотал Барри.  
  
— Только на подмене, — сказал тот.  
  
— Но вы работаете здесь. Человек из комнаты отдыха вас знал.  
  
— Нанялся в последний момент, — пожал плечами незнакомец. — Помимо прочего, у меня неплохо получается выправлять бумаги. Но хватит обо мне. Давай поговорим о тебе,  _Флэш_. А ты шустрая рыбка. Поначалу я думал, что смогу вымотать тебя за счёт твоего оголтелого героизма, но у тебя связи в полиции, да? В конце концов, самые простые методы оказываются самыми действенными. — Он вынул из кармана толстовки пистолет.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
— Потому что мне надо убрать тебя с моего пути. Ты даже не представляешь, как много мне пришлось переезжать из-за ебанутых фриков вроде тебя. Метрополис, Готэм, Старлинг-сити, Национал-сити… Все они в прошлом. Но будь я проклят, если сдамся и в Централ-Сити.  
  
— Моё место просто займёт кто-нибудь ещё, — сказал Барри. — Я не единственный ебанутый фрик в этом городе. Если ты до сих пор не заметил этого, ты просто недостаточно внимательно смотрел.  
  
— Это совсем разное. Остальные — на моей стороне. Ты… О-о, ты просто заноза в заднице. — Он выстрелил Барри в бедро. Боль яркой лозой проросла вверх и вниз по ноге, и Барри стиснул зубы, сдерживая крик. — Думаю, я воспользуюсь случаем и вдоволь наиграюсь с тобой перед тем, как пустить тебе пулю в голову.  
  
Он снова выстрелил — на сей раз в левое плечо, и Барри беспомощно застонал в агонии от ослепительно-жгучей боли, прошившей всю левую сторону тела.  
  
— Как насчёт позвоночника, чтобы ты медленно терял возможность чувствовать свои драгоценные ножки? Думаю, трёх пуль будет достаточно. Стой смирно, я не хочу промазать, — велел он, прицеливаясь.  
  
— Нет, — простонал Барри, слабый от боли. — Стой.  
  
Ему было страшно.  
  
— Кейтлин… Циско…  
  
Его слова не шли у Барри из головы. Он не хотел лишиться ног. Однажды он уже потерял свою скорость, и если бы незнакомцу удалось задуманное, всё стало бы в миллион раз хуже.  
  
— Гаррисон, — выдохнул Барри.  
  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Это даже лучше, чем я надеялся. Видел бы тебя сейчас твой город. — Он подошёл вплотную, сдёрнул с Барри капюшон и вскинул пистолет. — Было весело, Флэш.  
  
Барри услышал два выстрела и зажмурился в ожидании боли. Но затем ощутил, как ему на голову легла рука Джо.  
  
Над раненным в плечо преступником склонился Эдди, одной рукой застёгивая наручники, а второй всё ещё целясь в него из пистолета. Подняв голову и увидев лицо Барри, Эдди застыл. Джо бросил на него строгий взгляд и приложил палец к губам. Эдди кивнул, крепко стиснув челюсти.  
  
В наушнике надрывались Циско и Кейтлин.  
  
— Барри? Барри, ты в порядке? Ответь нам, Барри!  


 

***

  
  
Воскресенье. После того, как Кейтлин выковыряла пули, телу Барри потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы излечиться. Но во время процедуры сохранял молчание даже Циско. Доктор Уэллс вообще не смотрел в сторону Барри. Тот не хотел думать, почему.  
  
Он удивился, когда все трое увязались за ним в участок.  
  
— Вы же в курсе, что со мной всё в порядке? — уточнил он.  
  
— Мы знаем, — кивнула Кейтлин.  
  
— Нам просто интересно взглянуть на человека, который сделал с тобой это, — произнёс Циско, и Барри никогда раньше не слышал у него такого ледяного тона.  
  
Мужчину звали Маршалл Пеннбридж, и он был наёмным преступником широкого профиля. Барри сорвал несколько его начинаний, что в итоге привело к тому, что тот взялся его выследить и раскрыть личность перед тем, как уничтожить. Теперь Маршалл сидел в отдельной камере в участке. Джо разрешил доктору Уэллсу, Циско и Кейтлин зайти, но Барри не мог пойти с ними, поскольку Маршалл узнал бы его. Поэтому он присоединился к Джо за столом и смотрел трансляцию из камеры на экране монитора.  
  
— А вы кто ещё такие? — ухмыльнулся Маршалл.  
  
Циско собирался что-то сказать — судя по выражению лица, праведное и сердитое, — но доктор Уэллс перебил его.  
  
— Вам повезло во многом, о чём вы даже не задумывались, мистер Пеннбридж, — произнёс доктор Уэллс, сохраняя на лице непроницаемое выражение. — Во-первых, у вас нет никаких особых способностей, и это значит, что я вынужден оставить вас на милость руководства “Айрон Хайтс”, вместо того, чтобы превратить в личную подопытную крысу на подвальных уровнях моих лабораторий. Во-вторых, вопреки вашим планам, Флэш жив и невредим. Если бы это было не так, то и разговор был бы другим. В-третьих, вы уже за решеткой, поэтому единственное, что я могу сделать, это предупредить вас. Если вы попытаетесь снова… Навредить… Флэшу… — проговорил доктор Уэллс, с каждым словом повышая голос, и под конец выдохнул: — У нас всё же состоится  _другой разговор_.  
  
Кейтлин и Циско смотрели на доктора Уэллса так, словно впервые его видели.  
  
— И это вы называете угрозой? — спросил Маршалл с едва заметным испугом в глазах.  
  
Доктор Уэллс улыбнулся.  
  
— Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Пеннбридж. Простите за беспокойство.  
  
Он вышел из комнаты, оставив позади ошеломлённых Кейтлин и Циско.  
  
Всё ещё глядя на экран, Джо шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Пойду заберу этих двоих, — сказал он. — А ты позаботься об этом.  
  
— О чём? — спросил Барри.  
  
Джо многозначительно посмотрел на него и вышел.  
  
В итоге Барри нашёл доктора Уэллса в криминальной лаборатории. Тот стоял спиной к нему, склонив голову, и глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Мне хотелось его убить. Я мечтал вцепиться ему в горло обеими руками, чтобы наказать за… — Он покачал головой. — Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было слышать, как ты зовёшь меня, и быть не в силах ничего сделать? — Он сцепил руки. — Я думал, это конец. Думал, что теряю тебя.  
  
Барри подошел ближе и погладил его по руке.  
  
— Я люблю вас, — мягко сказал он в затылок доктору Уэллса.  
  
Доктор Уэллс, не оборачиваясь, взял Барри за руку и крепко сжал.  
  
— Барри... — начал он.  
  
Барри увидел щель в стене, которой доктор Уэллс окружил себя, и обнял его.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — снова сказал он и услышал, как замерло дыхание доктора Уэллса, почувствовал, как гибкие пальцы нерешительно прошлись по его руке. — Люблю тебя. Буду повторять это, пока ты меня не остановишь.  
  
В груди доктора Уэллса зарокотал смех, и Барри спрятал свою улыбку на его плече.  
  
— Барри Аллен, — произнёс доктор Уэллс хриплым от волнения голосом, от звука которого в душе Барри заметались волны счастья. — Что мне с тобой делать? — И, обернувшись, поцеловал Барри.  
  
Поцелуй длился, пока рядом не откашлялась Кейтлин.  
  
— Простите, ребята, но Джо хочет поговорить с доктором Уэллсом.  


 

***

  
  
Понедельник. Массовый побег из зоомагазина, из-за которого Барри метался по городу, отлавливая собак, кошек и вдобавок — хорька. Ещё он обзавёлся очередным мета-врагом, что обнадёживало, потому что после драмы прошлой недели разборки с мета-людьми казались значительно проще.  
  
Закончив патрулирование, Барри вернулся в СТАР Лабс, несмотря на то, что у него было два несданных отчёта и капитан Сингх собирался его отчитать.  
  
Но сегодняшний вечер был важнее.  
  
— Я опоздал? — спросил Барри, влетая в зал.  
  
— Когда это ты приходил вовремя? — хмыкнула Айрис, пристраивая подушку на пустое место рядом с Эдди, который уже сунул нос в принесённый Джо мини-холодильник с пивом.  
  
— Итак, если ты действительно можешь всё делать настолько быстро, то почему твои отчёты всегда запаздывают? — спросил Эдди.  
  
Барри проигнорировал и вопрос Эдди, и смешок Джо.  
  
— А где доктор Уэллс?  
  
— Он опаздывает ещё больше, чем ты. Ему добираться из Меркьюри Лабс, — сказал Циско, держащий два полных ведра картофельных чипсов. — Видимо, спорил с доктором МакГи о найме очередного долбофизика.  
  
— И почему ты всё ещё зовёшь его «Доктор Уэллс»? Вы же теперь встречаетесь. Или это что-то, о чём я не хочу знать? — спросила Кейтлин, подключая проектор.  
  
Джо немедленно постучал себя по носу, остальные приняли многозначительный вид. Барри вспыхнул румянцем, и Айрис рассмеялась над ним.  
  
— Простите, я опоздал, — объявил о своём прибытии доктор Уэллс. — Но, по правде говоря, я сначала был скептично настроен насчёт предложенной «связующей сессии». Даже не догадывался, как много людей набьётся в мою лабораторию.  
  
— Ты согласился, — просто сказал Джо. — Я говорил, что если ты хочешь стать частью жизни Барри, тебе надо стать и частью наших жизней тоже. Так что бери пиво, доктор: мы смотрим охотников за привидениями.  
  
Доктор Уэллс и Барри заняли свою подушку. Барри с комфортом устроился на груди у доктора Уэллса и незаметно для себя широко улыбнулся, когда тот приобнял его за талию и поцеловал в макушку. Через десять минут после начала фильма Барри зевнул и его глаза закрылись. Он слышал, как доктор Уэллс прошептал: «Приятных снов, Барри».  
  
Проснулся он следующим утром за час до будильника, всё ещё в объятиях доктора Уэллса, улыбаясь как сумасшедший и чувствуя себя чертовски счастливым.


End file.
